An Angel's Love Part II
by LadyZexion
Summary: This Time Its all about Hidan, after losing his Manhood to plus sized Aoi he goes to a local bar and finds Mayuri for a one night stand. However it will become his final stand.
1. Chapter 1

An Angel's Love- Act II

_~An inspired story from LadyFoxy~_

_So this is part two of an angel's love, this time it is more focused on Hidan on how his one nightstand becomes his final stand. This time this story will be written in third person, so it can be less confusing. The story will start off when Hidan met Mayuri and then transition to the present time._

Chapter 1- A New Reputation… & More

The silver haired Jashinist walked down to the village bar hoping to find some 'adult fun', being with plus sized Aoi ruined his manhood, so he wants to redeem himself by getting with a 'thin hot chick'.

_Stupid Pein, hooking me up with a fucking whale! I will show him, I will find a sexy ass chick that is MUCH hotter than that bitch Akira! _

He walked into the local pub, the crowed was light tonight, and he put his game face on and scanned the room for his mistress. A black haired woman with unnecessary sized boobs sauntered around picking up men.

_I remember that whore; I did her 2 months ago! What a turn off, the damn bitch is terrible in bed!_

Hidan moved his eyes to a Blondie who looked desperate for attention, _not what I am interested in at the moment, maybe next week._

Hidan grinned when he fixed his eyes to a young girl with dark red hair with black highlights, deep onyx eyes, long eyelashes and lustrous white skin. She was sitting at a corner table minding her own business. Hidan smoothed out his white silvery hair and walked to her, "Hiya Angelcakes," he grinned at the woman, "how about me and you leave this shit hole and go have some rough hardcore sex!" he shot her a devious look.

The girl frowned and almost choked, "excuse me? Who the hell are you coming to me like that?"

"Oh ho ho!" he laughed, "Feisty aren't ya! Well in case you didn't hear correctly, I said, 'why don't we leave this shit hole and—"

"I heard you," the girl shot back, "One, I don't know you freak, and two do I look like some easy cheap whore to you!"

Hidan leaned on to her, "C'mon on, stop playing hard to get, what are you? One of those 'I'm- to -good-for-you' type of girls?" he said smoothly, "deep down, I know you want me…"

The girl looked into his magenta eyes, well _he is attractive, that I will admit, but I am not one who sleeps with strangers._ "You…."

"I don't have all day lady, so you wanna fuck or not?"

She gave a disgusted look, "mister you are sick! I- I-" she stooped her words, not knowing what else to say, because deep down, in this sick way she wanted to sleep with this foulmouthed stranger.

Hidan sneered, "Lost for words I see," he said, he took her hand and held it and stroked it, the girl wanted to pull away but his touch made her stay, "c'mon now, I'm a man with needs, and let me tell you, I was forced to fuck some bitch the size of ! Moreover, let me say that was NOT FUN! However, I will admit, I did come off to strong and crude. Blame it on the alcohol, heh. So let me release my sexual stress upon you alright?"

The girl mildly felt sorry for the man, but then again she had more respect for herself than to sleep with just anyone! "I. don't know," she said, "I have enough issues right now…" the girl looked away thinking about how her ex-boyfriend cheated on her.

Hidan rolled his eyes getting annoyed at the situation, "Alright, look here chick, I need to get laid properly, and I want YOU to help me with that! So… are you in, are not?"

_Kyo did leave me for some hideous pink haired bitch…. This guy is really pulling my leg. Heh, maybe this could be my opportunity to get Kyo back!_

The girl sat her glass down and looked into Hidan's eyes, "Ok, you know what, I'll fuck you,"

_Hells yeah!_ "See, that wasn't hard," the silvered haired man grinned as he pulled Mayuri away.

"W-wait, what's your name anyway?" Mayuri asked as Hidan tugged her.

"Hidan," he said quickly, "C'mon, hurry up!"

"You're a….interesting fellow…"

"Heh, you'll see how interesting I really am later on!" he gave a seducing glare at the girl, making her blush, "now… lets go do it,"

Hidan pushed Mayuri onto the bed, as he towered over her. His magenta eyes glowed in the moonlight glow, which made him look twice as hot.

"You try to look innocent but I see you're a true dare devil huh?" he sneered as he pulled her top off quickly and skillfully.

The girl slightly blushed, when the drifting air brushed onto her exposed skin, she began to have second thoughts at her insane choice. Mayuri tried to cover her bra with her hands, she felt embarrassed and wrong on so many levels but Hidan only laughed at her innocent like actions.

"Aww edgy I see?" he said softly into her ear, "don't worry, I won't hurt you—to bad,"

_To bad? Whatever did he mean by that!_

He roamed his hands under her bra, down her pants, and other parts of her body, the feeling of his touch made her become a little more 'excited' Hidan could tell as her breathing fastened slightly.

"Ohh, are you hot and bothered as well?" he grinned, "Why don't I help you with that," he whispered, as he undid her jeans and pulled them down showing her wet panties, "This is going to be a FUN night!"

Hidan took and almost ripped her underwear off along with her lace bra, throwing them off to the floor. He added his own cloths soon after. He began kissing her ruthlessly yet avid onto her neck as he pressed down to her arms to the mattress. Mayuri gritted her teeth as he bit her delicate skin, but she did not want him to notice.

Since it did not take much to get the young girl wet, Hidan did not hold back and let his manhood go straight in, rough and hard.

Mayuri gasped as she dug her nails deep into his back, causing him to bleed slightly, Hidan moaned at the action, he loved the pain. "Hells yeah! That was fucking sweet!" he howled, getting worked up.

Mayuri was not a virgin, but it has been a good while since she had any type of sexual intercourse, and Hidan made it feel like her first time all over again. "Nngh, care to go a tad slower?" she grumbled under breath.

_The Fuck? What bitch wants a guy to go SLOWER? She should be screaming FASTER FASTER! I will show her though._ "Heh, sorry I don't know what you MEAN by that!" he gave a sly smirk as he jammed more into her.

She gripped onto the sheets hoping the pain will subside soon; luckily, it did sooner when she started to regulate her breathing, "ah…don't….stop,"

_Now that is what I like to hear! _"Don't have to tell me twice!" he went faster and harder howling with joy as he reached his climax.

Mayuri could feel him stiffen as she became tighter. She bit her lip when she felt his body fluids flow into her warm body. Her heart dropped when she saw Hidan's hungrily look, yearning for more pleasure, but Hidan had a different way of obtaining pleasure.

He nipped onto her smooth neck slowing while biting harder and harder until she bled.

The young girl screamed in pain as her blood oozed out her skin, the feeling of it running down her neck made her black out for a millisecond. Then her onyx eyes turned a bright red color, Hidan was startled by the transition, especially when he saw fangs grow.

He paused as he looked at the girl's new look. _Holy shit…did she just get hotter?_

Mayuri gave a sultry look, "Don't get surprised Hidan boy," she said hotly, "our night isn't by far over!"

He grinned; "I don't know what the hell just happened to you, but I love it!" he leaned in and slid his tongue up her neck, licking up her blood.

She smiled with pleasure as she hugged onto him, "H-Hidan…you bad boy," she purred.

He smirked as he began licking down to her breast now, gripping onto her body at the same time. Mayuri placed a leg around his waist moaning his name with delight.

With Hidan's Excitement taking over, he flipped the girl's petite body over and felt on her smooth buttocks, "you have a nice ass you know that?" he said with an evil smirk.

He pressed her head onto the mattress as he rammed into her frame fucking her like a horny stray mutt.

Mayuri's body went through many phases of pleasure; she smiled and moaned as he pulled her body in front of his while cupping her breast with his large hands, he kissed on her neck softly then harshly making her body drenching wet.

After hours of 'hardcore bloody' sex Hidan left Mayuri laying in the bed; worn out and worthless, he gave her a slap on her butt as a thanks for her assisting for his 'sexual release' he put his cloak on and walked out proud to have his manhood back.

Mayuri laid there motionless, she could feel her fangs grow away, and she could not remember much after she blacked out. When she got up, her body felt dirty and tainted. Seeing that Hidan was already gone, she regretted for sleeping with a foul stranger at a grubby bar.

_Why in the world did I do that? Ugh, my head hurts and I have never met a man with so much…to offer._

She shuddered at the thought of Hidan forcing her to consume his fluids. she rubbed her aching head. She felt ashamed for what she done. All she could do was sit up on the mattress with her legs up to her chest, and softly cry to herself thinking about the man with the sexy voice, and alluring magenta eyes. The man that took her dignity, the man named Hidan.

7 years later… [Today]

Hidan walked into the Akatsuki base with his head held high and the biggest grin ever, "Oi! Pein! I'm back and better than ever!"

The pierced man glowered at him, not happy to see his face once more, "what are you babbling about now…"

He laughed, "You thought setting me up with Dumbo would ruin me didn't ya?"

Pein was silent.

"Yeah well your shitty ass plan failed!" he glared into Pein's face, "I got my rep back by fucking this fine ass chick at a bar, and some other sex kittens, and you can't do NOTHING about it," he stuck his tongue out like a child.

"Hmp..." Pein gave a mild scowl, "I could care less about your little victory, just keep your filthy hands off Akira and we'll be fine,"

His eyes narrowed and grinned, "Where's lil miss Akira at anyway?"

As if on cue Akira walked into the room with a glower on her face, "I thought I smelt a pig in the vicinity,"

"Still feisty as ever…" he licked his lips.

"Mommy mommy! I want a cookie!" cried a small boy running into the room with short orange hair and big golden eyes.

Hidan freaked out at the sight of the toddler, "Whoa Whoa! What that hell is that?" he pointed out, "How long have I been gone?"

Akira picked up the small boy, "This is our son, Ren,"

He laughed with shock, "Holy fuck! You two did the dirty dirty and made a fucking kid!"

"Hidan…" Pein said sternly, "watch that mouth of yours around our son, last thing I need is him to pick up your behaviors."

"Tch…the kid going to be hella boring with your attitude,"

"At least he'll have some distinction," Akira stated.

"Mommy, who's the scary man? He's weird." The young child asked.

"No one important sweetie,"

Hidan frowned and the comment, "Don't mind her kid, she's no one special either,"

Pein frowned, getting pissed at Hidan's words. "That's enough Hidan."

"My mommy IS special!" baby Ren cried, "Your nothing but a big fat meanie!"

Hidan cackled, "You know what kid, your right! And I love every minute of it!"

"Ren, go play with Tobi or Auntie Dei for awhile, mommy and daddy have to talk important business," Akira said while placing her son down.

"Otay!" the small child cried with joy as he ran off.

When Ren was out of sight, Akira crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes towards Hidan, "As you can see Hidan, things have changed and you'll have to clean up that mouth of yours around our child,"

"Meaning no inappropriate behaviors or anything sexual," Pein added.

Hidan frowned "Tch you know who I am? That is like telling a whore to stop fucking! And trust me, I wouldn't like that," he laughed.

"I figured you'd say that," Pein sighed, "Just try to limit the cussing and filthy talk around Ren ok, that's all we're asking from you,"

"Fine, since the little monster is innocent. However, I will never forget that swindle you did to me though! I'll only do it for the brat's sake!"

"Thank you, this may be the only pleasant thing you've done," Akira smirked.

"Oh, fuck you!" Hidan rolled his eyes, and then he looked at them with a sly smile, "speaking of fuck …Did you fuck her good Pein?"

"Get the hell out my face." Pein muttered with a slightly pink face.

He howled with laughter while he walked away, "I'll take that as a yes,"

"What are we going to do with that fool," Akira said while shaking her head.

"I just wish the fucking bastard could die,"

In Deidara's room, Ren was playing with Deidara's non-explosive clay, while Deidara was doing some artwork of his own, "Auntie Dei," Ren started, "why does the scary man say dirty words," he was referring to Hidan.

"He's…a special case," Deidara told him, "When you hear him say bad things, just ignore him,"

"Otay!" the child smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mission Impossible

The next morning, Akira was fixing breakfast for Tobi and Ren, the usual pancakes for Tobi and bacon with eggs for baby Ren.

Tobi sung his infamous pancake song as Akira served him, and Ren cried with glee when his plate was served.

"Bacon, bacon, bacon and eggs, I love bacon with my eggs!" he sung.

"I bet you do!" Akira smiled as she rustled his hair.

Her smiled faded when she saw Hidan walk in, "Hidan…."

He leaned on the doorway with a smile on his face, "How CUTE, fixing breakfast for the youngsters,"

"Mommy cooks the best food!" Ren shouted, "And it makes my mouth happy!"

Hidan snickered, wanting to say something to the child's innocent non-sexual intended words, "That's what she said," he snickered.

Akira shot a warning look, "Hidan…" she said more strictly.

"What? I didn't even say anything 'inappropriate'!" he grinned as he air quoted his words.

"Who do you mean by 'she'" Ren asked with a curious look.

"Oh no one," he smiled, "anyone I guess," he leaned in and whispered in Ren's ear, "Maybe someone like your mommy, did you know your daddy makes her mouth happy to?"

"Huh? How does daddy make mommy's mouth happy?"

Akira shot a glare, "Hidan! What did we tell you yesterday?"

"Um, I was just talking about your 'awesome' breakfast," he said sarcastically.

"Stop being a smart aleck Hidan," She warned him, "Or I'll kick you out of here!"

"Yeah!" Ren added, "And you won't ever come back again!"

Hidan howled again, with laughter, "that's what she said," then he added, "B-T-W kid, I'll ALWAYS be able to come, believe that!"

Akira was starting to grow pissed at Hidan's sexual jokes, _did he just say what I think he said to my son? _ "You can leave now…"

Ren poked at one of bacon strips, "mommy, this one is really hard!"

Hidan grinned once more, "That's…what she said."

Akira ran her hands through her hair, trying not to cuss Hidan out on front of her own son.

"Aww, getting frustrated?" he said with a fake sincere tone, "it's not my fault, your own child is saying these things not me!"

"But your making it sound bad!"

"Hidan, what does daddy do to make mommy's mouth happy? Because I want to make her happy to!" Ren asked.

Hidan coved his mouth with laughter, "they have a different way of making each other happy, and your don't really meet the criteria for Pein's role,"

"Aww, but I really want to make her happy to!"

"Ren, you always make me happy," Akira said as she stroked the young boys face, "You don't have to do anything ok," then she turned to Hidan with a scowl, "now you can stop with the inappropriate jokes, Ren has heard enough from you,"

He grinned at his success, "sure, sure whatever," he turned to walk away.

"Hidan… when you say 'that's what she said,' were you referring to my mommy?" Ren asked.

He turned with a smile, "You're a fast learner kid!"

"Out!" Akira shouted.

He sneered as he walked out the kitchen, "nice ass by the way!" he cried out before he left.

Akira fumed with anger at the silver haired man's comment.

"Mommy," Ren said carefully, "did that man upset you again, I'll protect you from him,"

Akira calmed down at her son's lovely comment, "aw thanks sweetie, but it's ok, mommy can handle that mean man's cruel words,"

"Otay, but if he hurts you, I'll defend you!"

The mother's heart warmed, Ren had Pein's passionate love and protection and that was a wonderful thing about her son.

Pein called Hidan into his office for a mission; he was assigned Hidan and Kakuzu to go to a village to execute a local girl that is possessed by some dark evil power. They did not know what this mysterious girl look like but Pein gave the address to find her.

"So we have to get rid of some chick that's possessed by some hocus pocus and were done?" Hidan said with a bored look.

"Yes, is that too much for you?" Pein frowned.

"Nah, best mission yet actually," he grinned, "Kakuzu, you can do your thing, I'll just watch today,"

The masked man mumbled inaudible words and walked off.

"Just get it done and hurry back," Pein growled.

"Uh huh, whatevs boss man," Hidan waved him off, following Kakuzu.

The two men walked down the trail to the designated village, Hidan placed his arms behind his head walking with a bored look. "Think this demon chick might be a hottie?"

Kakuzu glared, "why the hell would I care…"

"I don't know, why WOULD you care, it's not like your getting laid buddy!"

The man growled, "I will find a way to kill your ass, just you wait!"

"Puh-Leez!" Hidan rolled his magenta eyes, "stop wasting your breath moron,"

Kakuzu mumbled more muttered words, "let's just get this over with…"

When they got to the address, it was a two-leveled brown home. The two men walked on the porch and rung the doorbell.

"If were suppose to kill this woman, why are we waiting at the door as if were fucking visitors?" Hidan pointed out.

"Just let me lead idiot,"

"Tch….Feisty little—"

A little girl about Ren's age peeked through the door, her eyes were a bright magenta, she had long silvery white silky hair, and her skin was a pale white. She looked up at the two tall men in awe.

Kakuzu froze at the sight of the young girl, "Hidan…" He said, "Do you have any…relatives, like a sister or something?"

"Hell no!"

"Then why does this brat look just like you?"

"You saying I look like a girl?" Hidan cried.

"You know what I mean jackass!"

"What do you two fuck faces want?" the little girl muttered.

"It talks like me to!"

"It?" Kakuzu shouted, "Hidan, you got a bitch pregnant!"

"Hey! Don't jump the gun zombie face!" Hidan cried out, he looked at the girl, she did look like a female version of him but it could not have been his kid. Couldn't be! "Kid, where's your mom?"

"My mother told me to not tell creepy strangers like you to know where she is,"

Hidan was getting aggravated, "Tell me where your fucking mother is!"

"I'm not going to fucking tell you! You fucking fuck face!"

"This kid wants to get hurt!" Hidan growled under his breath.

A woman came to the door holding the child back, "Hime' I told you to not open the door without my consent!"She cried, she did not really look at the two men as she pulled her child away.

Hidan was shocked when he saw the familiar girl's face, "Angelcakes?"

The woman quickly looked when she heard the familiar voice, her heart dropped at the sight of those magenta eyes that always made her body tremble, even just thinking about it. The man she last slept with for that one night was here, on her doorstep.

"Long time no see…" he said in that same memorizing tone when they first met.

Her grip tightened on her child's hand, accidently squeezing it.

"Ow, mommy your hurting me!" the young girl cried in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie!" she said releasing her grip, "um…go inside and play, mommy has an important situation at the moment,"

"Damn straight!" Hidan cried out.

Hime' glared at the two strange men, "but mom… these guys look creepy!"

"Just go Hime' I'll be back in there in a minute,"

When the child left Hidan harshly pulled Mayuri's arms to his body, she tensed up a little feeling uncomfortable. "Kakuzu, go do whatever it is you do best, Angelcakes and I need to have…a talk," he said while still locking his eyes on her.

The masked man shrugged carelessly and walked back to base, Hidan glared into her big onyx eyes, "care to explain the situation with that little monster of yours," he growled.

"That is my daughter!" she said, her eyes sharp.

He gripped her tighter, making her wince, "I can see that, so the father would be…"

"Defiantly not you!" she growled.

Hidan released his grip from her arm and gripped her by her neck, "really? Then why hell does she look just like me?" his eyes were demanding and severe, "care to explain THAT?"

Mayuri look away not wanting to admit the fact that she had a child by him, but she could not lie to him it was evident that it was Hidan's child as well, "okay! So I just so happened to get pregnant, and you just so happen to be the father alright,"

"Heh, so I AM the father of that brat!"

"She's not a brat! She is my daughter, and her name is Hime'!"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Tch, same difference, -" he was about to call her by her name but he stammered realizing he never bothered to ask her name, "Uh…what's your name anyway Angelcakes?"

Mayuri gave a cold humorless laugh, "took you long enough, my name is Mayuri,"

"Ma…Yuri huh?" then he grinned, "can I call you Yuri? I would guess you go both ways huh?"

The girl blushed, "No I do not!" she shouted, "I am straight!"

"Sure sure," he said, "I just thought I'd have a chance for a threesome, that's all," a sly grin grew across his face.

Mayuri shoved him off, "you're still the same sicko I met seven years ago…"

"And your still feisty I see," he smirked as he pulled her close to his body, "it's turning me on to," he licked his lips as he looked at her sexually.

Mayuri gritted her teeth, feeling uncomfortable with Hidan's touch.

"C'mon, I know you want to relive that hot and steamy past, don't ya?" he said in a dark and sexual tone.

"Hidan I—" before she could finish her sentence Hidan crashed his lips into hers using his tongue to pry into her mouth, she gave a muffled moan in protest but Hidan was far stronger than she was. The thing she hated the most was that her body loved his forceful kisses, he cupped his hands on her soft cheeks as he tongued her forever more.

"Ah I missed your soft lips," he said when he pulled back for air.

Mayuri almost felt missed by him until he felt on her breast and said, "But I miss these the most!" he grinned.

She pulled his hand away, "Don't think you're going to have your way with me again," she mumbled.

"Oh ho?" he cocked an eyebrow, "you know you like it when I fuck with you,"

Mayuri blushed, "ugh, why are you here anyway?"

"I was assigned a mission and—" Hidan paused realizing that Mayuri is that he was assigned to kill, he thought for awhile then asked in a serious tone, "Hey… do you just so happen to be possessed by…. I dunno some evil magic or something?"

Mayuri shuddered a little at the question, "Uh…" she did not know what to say, when she was young she was cursed by an evil angel that brought out her evil persona every time blood was exposed from her body or when her body grew excited with pleasure. She realized her other persona was exposed when she and Hidan had that one nightstand.

_Mayuri's mother cried softly in the corner as she held her small daughter's hand, her 5 year old was unaware of what was going to happen to her. Everyone else in her family were full fledge vamps but sadly little Mayuri did not get the full trait, labeling her as a demon child._

_ "m-mommy?" she small child asked, "What's going to happen to me?"_

_ Her mom looked up and gave a weak smile, "the…nice lady is going to… um give you an extraordinary gift…"_

_ "Will it hurt?"_

_ More tears streamed down the mother's face, "no, not at all," she said softly not wanting to worry the child._

_ Soon then a tall woman in a black dress walked in with a spell book in hand, "Is the chosen one ready?" her voice was serious and stern._

_ Mayuri's mother looked up with wet eyes, "Don't hurt her okay," she whimpered._

_ The spell caster just gave the woman a dead look, "I'll try not to," she grabbed little Mayuri's hand and guided her into a room._

_ The room was small and dark and symbols were drawn all over the room, the small child shivered with fear at the dark room. The tall woman placed little Mayuri on a ritual table, the little girl's whole body trembled with fear._

_ "Calm down small one," the woman said trying to sound pleasant but her voice was still cold, "I'm going to make you better…"_

_ The woman placed a black blindfold around the child's eyes, Mayuri could feel her arms become chained to shackles; she winced at the tightness of the cold metal._

_ "Were ready…"_

_ A group of other people dressed in dark cloaks appeared into the room and circled around the ritual table they all opened a sacred spell book and began chanting an ancient spell._

_ "Oh great one of the mighty spirit, come fourth and reimburse the lost soul of the chosen one!" the dark woman chanted._

_ The drawings on the wall glowed and began floating around the room._

_ Mayuri's lip trembled causing a tear to run down the blindfold, she may have not been able to see what's going on but the sound of everything scared her, all she wanted was to go back home into her mother's arms. As the chant went on, a ghostly black winged dark angel appeared into the room._

_ "Oh great one of darkness, we call upon your supremacy to seal yourself into this lost soul!" the spell caster eyes rolled into the back of her head, feeling the power simulate around the room. The ghostly dark angel glowed into the air and entered into Mayuri's small body._

_ The little girl screamed in pain, she tried to free her hands but the chains only tightened, it only took a few minutes but it felt like hours to Mayuri. Blood streamed down the blindfold, her veins felt like they were on fire. Blood ran down to her small hands, they slightly twitched. It felt as if her spirit was leaving and coming back into her body._

_ Her back arched as she screamed, tugging the chains as hard as she could, but she was too frail. Her breathing was labored and she could feel someone lay her legs down. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her fists she was powerless and no one was there to save her._

_ The ritual lasted hours and hours, when it was finally over body felt drained and lifeless. She was made into something she did not even want, a monster._

Rethinking that horrid childhood memory made Mayuri tremble again then she looked into Hidan's confused magenta eyes, "Hidan…. Were you and your friend here to….assassinate me?"

"Well, my leader assigned us to do it, I had nothing to do with it really," he shrugged.

Mayuri fell to her knees, "Please," she begged, "please don't kill me!" tears streamed down her face, "I'm not a killer or anything! I have a child for god's sake! Please… don't kill me; I beg of you!" she looked up into his eyes, "you wouldn't hurt your Angelcakes would you?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hidan had his arms out; her crying was making him fell awkward, "stop crying alright! I won't kill you," he sighed out of frustration, "I'll negotiate something with the boss man, although he and I are not on good terms at the moment. But I'll try,"

Mayuri jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could, "you're a life savior!"

Hidan smirked, "I'm flattered and all, but However…." He lifted her chin up to face him with his finger, "you're going to have to pay me back somehow," he voice grew dark and seducing.

Mayuri froze, as Hidan looked her up and down, she knew what he had in mind, but she tried to find an alternate route. "Uh…why don't I just pay you with what all I have?" she said nervously.

Hidan gave an offended look, "Bitch do I look like Kakuzu to you?" he spat out, "Money doesn't mean a damn thing in my book Angelcakes, so your gonna HAVE to let me have my way with you this time,"

This was the time where Mayuri wished people were greedy with money; apparently, Hidan did not have a care in the world about it, which surprised her. However, he did say he would not let her be assassinated, so what Hidan wants, Hidan gets.

"Ok ok," she sighed as she gave in, "fine, you can… do me…" the sound of those words coming out her own mouth didn't sound like something she would say, however her life was on the line and the protection of her child as well. Therefore, she was willing to do something so out of character.

Hidan grinned with joy as he pulled Mayuri away with him, "I know just the place,"

Before they could leave the yard, Hime' bolted out the door, "Mommy! W-where are you going?" she cried, "and why is that creepy man with you?"

Hidan sighed with annoyance at the interference.

"I'll be back soon ok!" Mayuri said, "Just watch the house and be a good girl ok!"

"B-But, we were going to have a tea party tonight!" the little girl stomped her feet.

"Just listen to the woman dammit!" Hidan yelled with irritation.

"Fuck you! You're not my daddy!" she yelled.

Hidan was going to say something but Mayuri stopped him, "Hime' sweetie, I'll play with you later ok, I promise, this is really important so just stay put till I get back,"

The little girl huffed, getting upset, but went back into the house as she was told.

Mayuri blushed a little at her child's behavior in front of Hidan, "I'm sorry," she said with a weak smile, "she's a handful."

"Eh, we'll deal with that later," he shrugged, "we have unfinished business missy!" He said as his evil grin came back, pulling her with him as they ran to a cheap motel.

Kakuzu walked into the Akatsuki base and into Pein's office, the pierced man was shocked by his early presence.

"Finished already?" Pein asked raising an eyebrow.

"It appears that Hidan knows this girl and they must have some sort of history," Kakuzu stated, "Moreover, this girl has a seven year old daughter as well,"

Pein frowned in shock, "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes, this girl, who is a single mother, had a child with Hidan, so we'll have to terminate the mission,"

Pein did not know whether to laugh, or to be disturbed, someone having a kid with Hidan was beyond his surprise. _What girl would want a kid with him? _ "Fine, I'll cease the mission, however, if something bad happens, I _will_ do something…"

"Agreed,"

Pein looked around, "where's the ol bastard anyway?"

"He told me to leave while they talked or whatever, well, I'll be in my room counting funds. Holler if you need me," he said as he walked out.

"Y-yeah sure," Pein couldn't help but to focus on the information of Hidan with a kid, _I wonder what she looks like?_ He thought, _furthermore, I wonder what the MOTHER looks like, how in the hell did he get a girl pregnant…well he IS a horny bastard so I should not be surprised. Still, he has a frickin kid now!_

Akira walked into the room wondering why Kakuzu was back so early.

"Apparently, Hidan knows the girl, and you know what else?" Pein said.

"What?"

"He's a father…a fucking father Akira!" Pein cried out, "He has a daughter that he hasn't seen for 7 years!"

Akira's mouth dropped to the floor, "please tell me you're joking!"

"I wish, but Kakuzu told me, he seen it with his own eyes, and I believe him,"

"Who would want a baby with him?" Akira said with a sickened face.

"Guess some girls like it…"

Akira shook her head, "how sickening,"

_**A/N- I know some of you may be thinking, 'Oh this is so similar to LadyFoxy's story 'The perfect Stranger' on . Yes I am aware of this, that is why I put 'an inspired story by LadyFoxy', I loved that story of hers so much a just HAD to incorporate a similar storyline like hers! So on to my story, so Hidan has a daughter, heh who would think of that! He he I would! ^_^ it may seem OOC for some, but I like how things are going so far… that is the beauty of 'Fan-Fiction!' Kay, see ya next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Foulmouthed Father

Hidan grinned as he climbed onto of Mayuri's body on the motel mattress, "don't forget Angelcakes, I get to have my way, and you can't do a thing about it!"

She shook her head in agreement with a mild blush, "Yes, I understand,"

"Good," he said smoothly, "thought I might have to get a little ugly," he gave a sly grin.

Before Hidan started kissing her she put a hand up to stop him to say something, "but before you do anything," she said, "I know you like having aggressive, bloody sex and all but—"

"Oh don't worry Angelcakes; I'll defiantly make sure we do that!"

"No wait, what I'm trying to say is, if I start acting…not my typical self, be prepared,"

He had a perplexed look, "How the hell would I know? I'll be so caught up in the mood, I couldn't tell,"

"Trust me…You will,"

Then Hidan grinned as he leaned in closer to kiss her lips, "Well you don't have to notify me about your little curse or whatever, hell it may make it better, cause I like it rough!" he slightly nipped her neck to add effect.

She laughed, not surprised with his reaction, "alright,"

"Now stop dillydallying, and give me those sweet lips of yours," Hidan grinned as kissed on her tender lips.

Mayuri wrapped her arms around his neck as Hidan kissed from her neck to her shoulder slightly getting rougher at each kiss; he pressed harder on her as he slid a hand up her shirt and skillfully unhooked her bra off.

Clearly, he has done this millions of times, and today was no different.

Mayuri winced when Hidan harshly bit her neck, drawing blood. He must have wanted to witness her other persona on purpose. Hidan pulled away from her bloody neck with a smirk, he traced the lining of her jaw and said, "Your blood is awfully sweet," he grinned, "it makes me yearn for for more," he leaned back in and licked the running blood up with his tongue.

Mayuri smiled as she bit her lower lip, enjoying his seduce. However, she could feel her body slightly tremble, her other facade was about to take over.

"H-Hidan, I think I'm going to…shift," she said painfully.

A lot of blood was flowing out of her neck; she tightened her grip on Hidan as she slowly began to lose control of her usual self.

Hidan paused, as the 'New' Mayuri took control. Her eyes were a devilish red and her face was slightly different. The girl gave a sinful grin, "Don't act surprised Hidan boy," she purred while pulling his face down to hers, "it's not like he haven't met before,"

Hidan grinned, he favored Mayuri's other personality than the real Mayuri, "Heh, nice to see you to Angelcakes," he whispered as he began biting on her lips. She gave a muffled moan while she hugged on him tighter.

Hidan took her into a deep kiss; she eagerly kissed him back as her hands on his back pressed his body against hers. "H-Hidan Sama,-" she breathed heavily in his ear.  
"what was that?" he licked her earlobe. Mayuri moaned a couple more of incomprehensible words.

"I don't what you to stop dammit!" she moaned, "show me what you got," she gave a devious grin.  
Hidan laid her on the bed again and lifted her hips, positioning himself, slowly filling her heat with his own. As she clenched her fists in the sheets, he fell on top of her claiming her lips once more, she wrapped her legs around him, making him go deeper and desiring for him to go faster.  
When they broke from the kiss, he fastened his pace, uncontrollably groaning, thrusting even deeper and harder every time. Mayuri watched the sweat pouring from his locks that at candlelight made him hotter, feeling her arousal rise even more, while she moaned his name like a mantra that echoed in the room.  
"Nngh... Hi- ahhh!" she finally yelled his name as her body twitched from finally reaching a light in the back of her head.

With a few more thrusts, he was panting on top of her. He licked her neck and kissed, leaving marks getting her aroused with his seduction game again.  
Hidan laid next to Mayuri with a satisfied grin on his face. Mayuri slowly came back to her senses, felling slightly pained on her body. She looked at Hidan and said, "So…want to meet her?"

Hidan sat up and thought on it, he was never a kid friendly type of guy however; he did want to know what his own daughter was like. "Yeah, I guess I'll meet the brat," he grinned.

Mayuri teasingly pushed him, "her name is Hime',"

Hidan grinned at the similar naming of the child, "Aw you thought of me so much you named her after me,"

The girl slightly blushed, Hidan was partially right, but she didn't want to admit, "n-no…Hime' means princess, and that's what Hime' is… my little princess,"

He laughed, "Sure, but you also wanted her name similar to mine as well didn't ya?"

Mayuri got up and began to get dressed, "it's not like that; well…not really, ugh let's just get out of here ok!"

When the couple made it back to the house Hime' opened the door with joy when she saw the sight of her mom, but it then faded when she saw Hidan's face, "Why is THAT man here," she muttered.

Mayuri sighed, knowing that the situation was going to be hard to put in plain words, "Hime' sweetie, let's all go in and I'll tell you everything alright,"

Hidan slightly nudged her and whispered, "Wait, you're not tellin this kid EVERYTHING is you?"

Mayuri blushed, "What? No!"

"Just making sure,"

When they all went into the living room Hime' sat on the reclining chair and sat with her arms crossed waiting for the explanation. Mayuri and Hidan sat on the couch.

"Hime', I know you might not like this but,-" Mayuri started to say but Hime' cut her off.

"Your not tellin me that this fucker right here is my fucking dad are you?"

Hidan wanted to say something, but Mayuri placed a hand on his arm to stop him. She sighed, not happy how things turned out, "Yes, this is Hidan and he is your father…hopefully you'll grow to like him, at least"

Hime' stood up with a bizarre look of assorted feelings, Mayuri could not tell if she was going to cry or scream. The little girl looked at her mother and said, "Why? Why did you have to fuck HIM? He's a rude bastard!"

Hidan didn't hold back this time, he wasn't going to let a seven year old bad mouth him, so he stood up and said, "look here kid!" he growled, "you not going to talk me down like some bastard, I'm your father got that, and you're going to accept whether you like it or not!"

"Hime', I'm sorry this isn't how you wanted but… at least give him a chance…" Mayuri added.

The little girl sighed, many thoughts were going through her head, and to both their surprise, Hime' ranned and hugged on Hidan's leg, bawling her eyes out, "I'm so sorry!" she wailed, "I didn't mean those mean things I said, I swear! Please forgive me daddy!"

Hidan was feeling uncomfortable with his daughter crying, "uh yeah I forgive you kid, just stop crying!"

She pulled away and wiped her tears, and then she looked at her mother with a sad look, "mom, why did you tell me that daddy was dead?"

Hidan gave a loud snicker at the ironic comment, _oh the mockery! It only gets better and better_.

Mayuri rubbed her neck not knowing how to explain her lie, "Well, I thought he did,"

Then she looked back at Hidan, "now that I look at you, we do favor," Hime' said with a small smile.

Hidan patted the girl's head, "you got that right kid, and that potty mouth of yours is an honest gift from me!"

She giggled, "No wonder, mommy always get upset when I say bad words,"

"Oh ho?" he raised an eyebrow, "why is that?"

"Okay, Hime' why don't you go freshen up right quick?" Mayuri suggested, not wanting her daughter to say anymore.

"Nooo let the kid talk Angelcakes,"

"Mommy says it reminds her of daddy and makes her shudder,"

"Oh really?"

"YUP!"

Mayuri gave a nervous laugh, worried what Hidan's reaction might be, "She's something isn't she?" She could see his eyebrow slightly twitch, uh oh, that did not look good.

"Kids may say insane lies Angelcakes, but when it comes to the parents, guarantee they will tell the truth," Hidan said when he turned to face her, he placed a hand on her chin forcing her to look into his cold eyes, "now be honest Angelcakes, does the thought of me make you shudder with fear, yes or no?"

Mayuri bit her lip, she tried to look away but Hidan jerked her face back to face him, "Yes or NO?" he demanded.

She sighed, "at times yes," she admitted, "but you can't blame me, those things that happened back then still haunts me…" he voice was low so her daughter couldn't hear.

His voice grew to a whisper as well, "and after all these years you were still willing to fuck me huh?" he grinned.

Mayuri frowned, "N-no way, I LET you, because you wouldn't assassinate me,"

He let his grip go, "Heh, this is true, BUT you were enjoying it too damn well am I right?" He smirked, "admit it, you missed me, you missed me fucking you, did you not?"

"Hidan it's not what you think ok!"

"Ok, so have you fucked any other guy since that night?"

Mayuri made Hime' go into her room while they talked, she knew things were going to get tense, "no…BUT, it was because I was raising Hime'!" she said after her daughter left.

"Uh-huh, sure," he rolled his eyes, "You know you could have slid a few 'adult fun' every now and then,"

"Unlike the whores you're used to, I gave me daughter my FULL attention and love!"

Hidan put a hand up, "Hey, don't get on your soap box now, I don't play that shit!"

She huffed with annoyance, "I thought you'd be compassionate at least,"

Hidan snarled, "The fuck? Do I look like some pussy who would be all lovey dovey just because I got some bitch pregnant? Fuck no!"

She gave a heavy sight, "I thought you'd say something like that," she rubbed her temple, then she looked down, scared to ask her question, "Will you at least visit again…"

"Tch, if I feel like it,"

"Ok," she said quietly.

Hidan started out the door, "I'm going back to base, see ya round Angelcakes, and tell the brat I said I'll come around when I fell like," he said as he walked out.

Mayuri slowly closed the door, she felt somewhat happy to see Hidan again, however she wished she never seen his face again.

Hime' peeked around the corner, "Why did daddy go?" she asked.

"Um…Daddy had to go back to work, he has a very important job to attend to everyday, and we won't see him as often as we want sweetie…I'm sorry,"

The little girl huffed, "okay…"

When Hidan made it back to the Akatsuki base, he went into Pein's office, apparently, Kakatzu already beat him to it, and Pein already knew his situation.

"That little fucker…" Hidan muttered.

"Don't worry though, I ceased the mission for now, but if things get out of hand with that girl, I'll take matter into my own hands if I had to," Pein stated.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "I never said I was 'worried' the girl just wanted to stay alive for the kid, jeez, who do you think I am? Some pussy-ass-caring bastard?"

Pein sighed at Hidan's remark, "No Hidan… however I can feel for the girl's situation with having a small child and all,"

"Speaking of brats… where's your little monster?" Hidan grinned.

Pein rolled his eyes, "Ren and Akira are at the alternate home I've placed for them, for Ren's sake,"

"Oh, ho… a second home you say, your sure it's not for you and Akira to fuck at in private?"

Pein gritted his teeth, getting annoyed at Hidan's inappropriate comments, "No you bastard, I want Ren to be raised in a safe environment and since he's at school now, people can't find out about our hideout…dimwit,"

"Uh, huh, sure boss man, whatever…"

"You have no morals…" he muttered, _such a blasphemous father…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Lending a Helping Hand

At his new home, Ren was helping Akira with the dishes, she washed while he dried, and the moment was silent, more silent then what Ren was used to, so he decided to break the silence, "Mom…" his little voice squeaked.

"Hm?"

"Is it true that Hidan has a kid now?"

Akira stopped washing a plate and looked at her son expectantly, "How do you know about this?"

"Um… I eavesdropped on some conversations…" the small boy admitted, "I'm sorry momma, I was interested on what was going on, that's all,"

She sighed and patted his hair, "It's ok, you'd probably find out sooner or later,"

Ren dried the last dish and placed it away, knowing that Hidan has no respect, he felt sorry for the girl that had his baby, "mom… I'm sure Hidan hurt the lady's feeling and his daughter's feeling as well, it's not right to treat girls like that," a tear ran down his plump cheeks, "they don't deserve it,"

Akira hugged her son, "you're a VERY loving boy, you know that," she whispered into his ear, "more boys should be like you,"

Ren looked up into his mother's eyes, "can we meet them?"

"Hidan's daughter and her mother?"

"Yeah! I want them to know that we want to help them!" his eyes grew wide with anticipation.

Akira thought on it, "well, we have to talk with daddy first Hun, I don't know where they live…"

"Well let's go to base and talk to him!" Ren cried.

Akira gave a mild laugh, "Ren sweetie, the base is a nice walk away…"

"Then fly! Don't worry mom I'll ride on your back!" he cried, "I've never ridden on your back before, it seems so cool!"

"But I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I don't want Hidan's daughter and her mom to get hurt!" he yelled, his eyes were full of compassion, this 7 year old was dead serious, "I rather risk my life first than to have two girl's lives be ruined by a devil like Hidan!"

Akira could not help but gasp at her son's words; she has never seen him so serious about something. So she decided to abide by her son's wish and visit Hime' and Mayuri. She smiled, "ok Ren, we'll visit them,"

The young boy jumped with joy when they left the house and climbed onto Akira's back, Akira carefully began her flight as she took off into the air.

Ren smiled as the air blew into his face, he kept his grip on Akira's dragon scales. "I feel so free!" he shouted as he raised his arms like a bird.

"Hey now, hold on tight!" Akira warned.

Back at base, Ren was the first to run into Pein's office, he widen his eyes at his son's presence, "Ren, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be at the alternate home,"

"I know daddy, but… I was wondering if, mommy and I can get Hidan's daughter and her mom's address,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

Akira finally walked in trying to catch her breath, she went and told how much Ren wanted to protect Hime' and her mother from Hidan. Pein thought about it, even though the mission was classified, he did not want to upset his son at the same time. "Well Ren, since your VERY passionate and serious about it, I'll let you, but you'll have to be with your mother at all times, we don't know what those people are like,"

Ren jumped with joy and hugged his father crying with tears of joy, "Thanks so much daddy! This means so much to me!"

Pein looked up at Akira with a knowing look and said, "Make sure Hidan doesn't find out," he whispered, "I'll try to occupy him as well,"

She gave a quick nod; she took her son's hand and walked out the office.

Akira and Ren followed to the address, she lightly knocked on the door and waited, minutes or almost seconds later Hime' swung the door open hoping for it to be Hidan, her eyes went from wide to normal when she saw them, "Um, may I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, I'm Akira, and this is my son Ren,"

Ren gave a bashful smile and a small wave of hand, he did not know this young girl would be his age and cute at the same time! "h-hi,"

Mayuri came to the door next, "Hello…who are you?" she gave a guarded look.

"I'm Akira, Hidan's… other boss, and this is my son Ren, we came over because we wanted to meet you two," she said, "Well, really my son wanted to but I was curious what you guys were like,"

Mayuri gave a grin, "Heh, you thought I was another whore of Hidan's didn't you?" she said in a knowing matter.

She wanted to say yes but she did not want to come off rude to the girl, "what? No, I'm shocked really that he slept with a girl so…non-slutty like you actually, you have a child by him for Pete's sake, I wonder how that must feel,"

She chuckled lightly,"Very….different," she said, "come in so we can talk properly, I just made some tea,"

Akira sat on the couch with Ren on her lap, while Mayuri served them glass teas and sat on the reclining chair with Hime' leaning on the arm of the chair, "So…what's your name?" Akira asked.

"Mayuri, and this is Hime'"

"Pretty names…" Ren suddenly blurted.

Mayuri smiled, "Thank you sweetie,"

Akira smiled at her son's gentleman like behavior, but she looked up to Mayuri and asked if the kids could play somewhere so she could talk with her personally, Hime' suggested Ren play with her in her room with her coloring books.

When the children were gone, Akira looked into Mayuri's eyes, she could tell just by looking that the young girl been through a lot, "So…has he visited lately,"

"No…" she admitted, her head hung low, "he promised he'd come when he wanted to though, but I don't know when that will happen," she looked up at Akira, "so you say your his boss right? Were you the one who assigned them to… assassinate me?"

"No, that was my husband, he's the main leader, and I had no part in it,"

The girl looked down, "so…am I still at risk?"

Akira touched her hand, "of course not, you have a child and we wouldn't let Hime' suffer with you gone, and you two have enough to deal with already,"

She looked up and smiled, happy with the response, "Thank you…"

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but… when you first met Hidan, I would take it you…liked, what he did to you," Akira said carefully, she did not know how to phrase it nicely.

The young girl sighed with a sheepish grin, "Well um… your half right, I must admit, my body takes pleasure in his…actions and it sickens me every day that my body would like such explicit actions, but I just want to live a normal life with my daughter and hopefully if possible. Have Hidan in her life more as well,"

Akira raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, keep wishing darling, keep wishing REAL hard, cause it may never happen,"

_She has a point, but I have faith in Hidan unlike his co-workers… she does not know Hidan like I do._

Akira placed her hand over hers and looked at her, sensing her pain of rejection, "But if you ever need help, or just want someone to talk to, I'm here, I'll lend a helping hand out for you and your child. Both Ren and I will be there, and I'm sure Ren would be honored to be a playmate with Hime'" Akira smiled.

Mayuri gave a full smile, it has been ages since someone wanted to be there for her, and Akira was growing like a sister to her already, "Thank you Akira, that means a lot to me,"

She smiled, "I'm glad,"

In Hime's room, they could hear the two children play and laugh, Hime' was glad that she had someone to play with. Mayuri smiled at the sound of her daughter's laughter, "Your son, he's a very charming boy," she said, "You must be proud,"

"Yes, I am. He is just like his father and I make sure it stays like that,"

She smiled, "must be nice to have a man that you know that loves you, I was caught on a bad night to be at a sleazy bar that night,"

"Well this may sound cliché but, like they say: things happen for a reason. Just be glad that Hime' turned into a loving young girl,"

_Yeah she is right, but if Hidan finds out about Akira helping me, I am sure he will freak. _"Akira, does Hidan know you're visiting me?"

"Nope," she said simply, "I feel it would be safer at the moment,"

"Thank you…"

Akira decided to get a little more personal by asking about the demon possessed by her, shockingly Mayuri told her the whole story about her experience when she was young and how the pain ruined her forever.

"Apparently I wasn't a 'honorable' full fledge vampire," she said, "so when my body gets to excited or my blood becomes to exposed, I just change into this monster,"

Hearing her story placed a new perspective on Mayuri, Akira would have never thought the girl went through so much… she seemed so pretty and 'perfect'. However, Akira would not say that aloud.

"I'm sure your life went well, since you have a loving man and child," Mayuri said with a small smile.

_You have NO idea,_ she thought, "Me? I wish. My entire hometown was put to death, along with my parents… so perfect life you say. I think not,"

Mayuri gasped feeling ashamed for saying such a thing, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok… you didn't know,"

"Guess there's a lot of things we don't know in this word," she said with a small smile.

"Yes, you couldn't be any more right," Akira, stated.

Moments later the two children ran in to show off their artwork, Ren colored a puppy and Hime' colored in a baby duck.

"Look mommy! Isn't it cute!" Hime' said while holding up the picture to her mother.

"This is beautiful," she smiled.

It was Ren's turn to show his masterpiece to his mom now, "it's a puppy with BLUE fur!" he cried.

Akira laughed, "this is very good Ren, I love it, I'll hang it on the fridge ok,"

"Yay!"

After a few more minutes of playing around, Akira and Ren got ready to leave.

"Aww!" Ren whined, "just a little longer!"

"We'll visit them again ok; we have to go home now,"

With a few pouts, he finally gave in; Akira laughed, and said, "We'll see you again guys,"

They both waved, "thanks for visiting," Mayuri said.

"Hope we can color again soon Ren!" Hime' cried.

When the mother and young boy walked back to their home, Ren walked slowly with his head down, saddened that he had to leave his new friend. Akira could tell her son was unhappy so she tried to bring his spirits back up, "Don't worry," she said, "we'll see them again,"

"It's not just that," he said softly, "I don't want Hidan hurting them…"

They continued to walk in silence; even Akira herself could not believe her 7 year old would want to protect someone so much. She knew then, that her son was no ordinary boy.

"Hidan won't harm them," she assured the boy, "I'll make sure,"

Ren looked as his mother, "you're just saying that to make me feel better, lying is bad mom, you should know,"

_You are my child Ren… _"I'm sorry; I know it's hard to think about, they're wonderful people," she said, "two beautiful girls…"

Ren slightly blushed, "Y-yeah, beautiful…"

Akira smiled, "you think Hime' is beautiful?"

"M-Mom!" the boy covered his face with embarrassment, although no one was around.

"Ok, ok, what about pretty?"

"Y-yeah, she's p-pretty…"

"Its ok to have a crush you know, its natural,"

Ren turned redder, almost beet red, "Can we just go home!"

She giggled, "Yes, we can go home."

"Do you think they'll stop over again?" Hime' asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Mayuri knew that Akira was serious about being there for her, and she could see it in her eyes.

"Miss Akira is very pretty," Hime' said with a smile, "she looks like she has a kick ass—er I mean butt attitude!"

"Heh, yeah she is a nice lady, and so is Ren. Did you two have fun?"

Hime's face glowed with delight, "boy did we! He's really cool; I can't wait to play with him again!"

The happy moment ended when Hidan bolted into the room, he looked as if he has been drinking…again.

"Daddy!" Hime's eyes grew wide with joy, "you came back!"

He rubbed his head, "yeah…I'm here, just shut up for a minute…." He looked at Mayuri with a crooked grin, "hey….Angelcakes, can I crash here tonight? I'm beat." His words slurred as he spoke.

She was surprised by his entrance she was lost for words, "uh... sure of course!"

"Hey…brat, go play outside with your dolls or something," Hidan said as he waved the little girl off.

"Okay!" she cried, Hime' grabbed a doll and ran out the door.

He laid on the couch, worn out from whatever it was he was doing. Possibly out screwing other women was what Mayuri thought. However, the odd thing was that Hidan was smiling at her with a goofy, obviously drunk grin. "Yuri chan," he slurred, "you should lay with me," he patted a spot for her to sit.

"Your drunk." She said blankly.

"Tch. YOUR dr-drunk! Come on, relax a little…"

Mayuri debated but finally gave in; she instantly hated herself when she sat down.

Hidan played with her hair as he kept smiling, "your pretty hot, you know that…"

"Um….I think you need to get some sleep Hidan,"

"No!" he laughed, "I need YOU!" he slid a hand up her shirt gripping on her breast, "you have soft boobs," he smiled.

"H-Hidan! That was uncalled for!" She shoved his hand away.

"Bleh, Bleh, Bleh," he ridiculed, "That's what you sound like, come on Angelcakes, loosen up." Hidan pinned her to the couch and towered over her, making sure she could not escape.

_Even when he is drunk, he still keeps a tight grip! _"Hidan…you can't—"

He crashed his lips onto hers, Mayuri was incapable of shoving him off, and she was overpowered once again by Hidan's grip. She gave muffled moans of protest when he went for her neck, he bit her softly then he bit her harder, causing her to bleed; but not enough to make her shift to her other persona.

"Your blood is sweet like sugar," he purred.

Mayuri gritted her teeth, "Hidan, you're going too far!"

He held her tighter, "yeah, and I don't fucking care," he whispered with a snicker, "you're sexy when you're pissed at me,"

Hidan continued to kiss and suck on Mayuri's neck; he even managed to get her pants off. However, the moment was interrupted by a familiar small voice.

"Daddy?" Hime' said as she dropped her doll when she saw the horrid scene.

Both Mayuri and looked up feeling embarrassed, "kid, I told you to go outside!" Hidan growled, instantly becoming sober.

Her eyes started to water but there were no tears yet, "why are you hurting mommy?"

"What? Oh no, I'm not hurting her, were just messing around, right Angelcakes?"

"Y-yeah," she said.

"But…but why is there blood on your mouth daddy? And why is mommy bleeding! You hurt mommy!"

_Shit, the damn brat got me,_ he thought, "kid, it's not what it looks like I swear!"

Mayuri finally managed to push Hidan off her, she got up and hugged her daughter, "don't cry sweetie, I'm fine…" she soothed, "daddy didn't hurt me,"

Hidan just snarled, upset that his intimate moment was interrupted. "Damn brat," he muttered under his breath.

"I came in to t-tell you guys that a c-creepy man came to me and said he wanted to see mommy but I said no, my mommy doesn't allow me to share that information to strangers," Hime' stammered as she talked.

This caught both their attentions, especially Hidan's, "did the stranger leave?" Mayuri asked.

"What was the lil fucker's name?" Hidan growled.

"I don't know…"

"What did he look like?" Mayuri asked.

"Tall, weird colored eyes, and he had short black hair with a purple highlight that covered half his face,"

Her heart had a sinking feeling because from what her daughter said, it sounded like her ex Kyo, the last man she was ever with.

"Do you think you know who she's talking about?" Hidan asked.

"No..." she lied; she did not want Hidan getting suspicious. That would be dangerous.

He narrowed his eyes, "you sure, cause if it's some fucker who's trying to fuck with you guys I'll kick their sorry ass's goodbye!"

Mayuri looked at him and gave a small smile, "Yes, I'm sure. So no need to get feisty,"

"Hey! That's my line!"

She giggled, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it was copyrighted," she said with cynicism.

"Well it is, so next time you say it you owe me 50 bucks each time!"

"Heh, ok ok, fine,"

"What's copyrighted?" Hime' asked.

"Means that daddy owns that word and only he can say it," Mayuri explained.

"What! That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair kid," he said as he patted the girl's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Little to Late

Akira was back at Akatsuki base while Ren was at school; she was in the bedroom at Pein's desk thinking about Mayuri. As the thought more about her, the more she became familiar to her.

_Why do I feel I have met her before?_ She pondered, _her history, her stipulation, her appearance… this all seem…familiar to me, but why?_

As Akira could recall in her childhood before her village was destroyed, she did know that her mother was a spell caster, but she did not know if it was her mother that cursed Mayuri. Akira continued to sit at the desk trying to figure it all out.

"How are things going?" I familiar voice said.

She looked up, it was Pein, "Good so far, but something about Mayuri keeps my mind wondering. She seems so familiar to me, but I don't know why." She looked up at Pein, "Pein, by any chance do you have her information that's more… in depth?"

"I'll see what I can offer,"

While she waited, she recapped events that she could remember in her early days.

_Flashback_

_"Akira, what do you think about… marriage?" asked the older woman._

_ "Marriage?" the young girl said, "I don't like marriage, it's too much of a handful! I rather play in dirt!"_

_ The mother gave a heartfelt laugh, "as expected from my young dragon in training, I ask you this because we need to prepare you for your marriage meeting,"_

_ In the Tomah clan, the mothers' prepare their daughter for their future wedding, usually at the tender age of seven. For Akira she was a candidate for the tradition. At the age of eight, the young girl will be match up with a potential future husband and the two children will grow up together and marry. That is how the tradition goes, Akira however did not want to have a marriage meeting, but it was in the village's laws. Or at least that what the elder dragons say._

_ "He's a nice boy Akira, I picked the perfect one for you," her mother assured._

_ "But I don't want to marry ma! I want to be the best dragon shinobi in the village!" the young girl cried._

_ The mother sighed, she agreed with her daughter's view on the tradition but with her being an aid for the elder dragons the tradition was a must, "Just meet him Akira, for me,"_

_ Akira sighed, "Fine…but I won't marry him!"_

_ The next day Akira was dressed in a traditional kimono, her and her mother sat across the table and waited for her daughter's 'future husband'._

_ "I hate this so much," the young bride to be muttered as they waited._

_ "I know," sighed the mother, "just pretend to like him at least,"_

_ "Tch…fat chance," she huffed._

_ Moments later, a young boy came in; his mother as well was at his side. Akira eyed him, if looks could kill the boy would be dead in an instant._

_ "Hello," the boy's mother said with a respectful bow, "I'm Hino, and this is my son Kyo, it's a pleasure to meet you two,"_

_ Akira and her mother stood and bowed, "hello, I'm Yuna Tomah, and this is my daughter Akira,"_

_ The four sat down and went down to business, as the two mothers talked Akira noticed that Kyo sat with a unpleasant face as well, he himself did not like the marriage meeting._

_ "I think they'll get along just fine," Hino finally said, "your daughter is very bright and beautiful,"_

_ "Thank you," Yuna smiled, "Same with your son, he's perfect for Akira,"_

_ Akira wanted to jump up and scream at how wrong this whole 'tradition' was, she did not approve of it at all._

_ When the meeting was over, the two mothers continued to talk, allowing Kyo and Akira to be alone. The two children glowered at each other._

_ "I'm not going to marry you," they both said in unison._

_ The two kids gasped._

_ "Wait, you hate this tradition to?" Akira asked._

_ "Yeah," Kyo answered, "it's stupid; I rather play in dirt,"_

_ "SAME HERE!" she agreed._

_ "You're a girl, I though girls hated to get dirty?"_

_ "Not me!" Akira smiled with pride, "I'm the biggest tomboy you'll ever meet, plus I'll be the best dragon shinobi in the community!"_

_ "Heh, your pretty cool, I thought you'd be some prissy girl,"_

_ "Well you thought wrong, I like being different,"_

_ "So…what do we tell our parents?"_

_ "Lie," she said simply._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "We'll pretend were into each other and years later we won't get married anyway!"_

_ Kyo went with the plan, and their mothers fell for it instantly, they thought they accomplished something great. But boy were they wrong._

_ About a year later Kyo and Akira were out playing tag and what not, their child's play was shorted when Hino came to them with another girl about their age with her._

_ "Who's that mom?" Kyo asked._

_ "This, is Mayuri," she answered with a slight dramatic affect to it, "she will be your new future bride,"_

_ The two children gasped at the unexpected remark._

_ "Huh, b-but why?" Kyo asked, "I thought Akira was,"_

_ Hino looked at Akira with detest, "not anymore Kyo, I found out that Akira was a fake all this time, she's not even interested in having a wedding when she's older. That is why I went to a new village and brought Mayuri here. A future bride that will be perfect for you,"_

_ The girl hid behind Hino's leg, feeling embarrassed, "so let's go Kyo!" Hino cried out, "I don't want you being around these liars!" she grabbed her son and dragged him away._

_ When Hino was far enough, Mayuri turned to Akira and said, "I'm sorry…" her eyes were sincere, and Akira could tell she had nothing to do with it._

_ When Akira was left standing alone in field, she slowly walked home with her head hung low._

Akira quickly looked up, realizing how she remembered Mayuri, "So that's where I know her from!" she cried out to no one in particular.

Pein came back in to hand her the files, "did you figure it out?"

"Yes, I sort of met her when I was young," Akira explained.

"Well here's all the information I have of her, hope it helps,"

Akira took the papers, there was not much information but there was just enough to clear things up. Moreover, there was, on the report there was a section about her having a relationship with someone of the name of Kyo, and it was defiantly the Kyo Akira once knew, the Kyo she was assigned to marry.

Mayuri and Hime' were out walking to the market to get some ingredients for dinner. As they walked, Mayuri felt someone grip on her arm; she turned around expecting it to be Hidan but instead it was not Hidan.

It was a tall man.

Weird colored eyes.

Short black hair with a purple highlight.

_Could it be?_

"Mommy that's the creepy man!" Hime' shouted.

"Mayuri," the man said.

"K-Kyo?" she gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you," he stated, "what I did was wrong ok, I just wanted to say I'm sorry,"

Mayuri frowned, "like I'd forgive you, you cheated on me! And you know it was wrong!"

Hime' gasped, "You broke my mommy's heart? You little fuck face bastard!" she shouted.

Kyo widen his eyes, noticing the small child, "Y-You have a kid?"

"Yes, this is my daughter," he rubbed his neck at the awkward situation, "I take it you're married as well huh?"

She grew quiet, "not really, I have a very… complex relationship at the moment,"

"Yeah, my dad is the most bad ass dad you'd ever meet!" Hime' bragged.

"Watch that mouth…" Mayuri warned.

"Sorry…"

"Guess I failed at my duty of trying to fix things…" he gave a nervous laugh, "well, guess its plan B for me, heh. Well I'll get out your hair, see you around I suppose," Kyo gave a final wave of goodbye and walked off.

_What did he mean by 'Plan B'?_

"Did you know him mom?" Hime' asked.

"Uh…Sort of, but that's all over now," The two continued to walk, however that comment he said about 'Plan B' was glued in her mind.

When the mother and daughter came back home Hidan was sitting on the couch watching TV with a bored look on his face, he gave a mild glare at the two when they came.

"Took you long enough! I am over here bored out of my fucking mind! And hungry at that!"

"Sorry, we got a little held up at the store," Mayuri told him, "I'll get started on the food,"

While Mayuri went into the kitchen Hime' stayed put near the door with a look that caught Hidan's attention.

"What's wrong with you kid?"

Hime' peeked into the kitchen making sure Mayuri was not paying attention, she then sat next to Hidan, "today, when we were walking to the store. We saw…. The creepy man!" the little girl whispered.

"No shit!" Hidan said a little too loud.

Hime' placed a finger over her lips, "Shhhh! don't let mommy hear!"

Hidan leaned in, "so what was his name?"

"Kyo… er something like that, he used to date mommy before she met you,"

Hidan raised an eyebrow, this information given by a seven-year-old interested him, "you don't say huh? Well then, thanks for telling me kid,"

She smiled, "Your welcome daddy!"

Mayuri poked her head out the kitchen, "the food is ready,"

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan howled. What Hime' told him was still in the back of his mind though; he just wanted to wait until Mayuri told him herself.

Days later, Akira dropped Ren off at home after school, she had he own errands to run. She began walking her way to the Akatsuki base; she was to worn out to fly so she decided to take her time. As she walked, she could not help but notice a man wondering around as if he were lost. She had time on her hands so why not?

"Excuse me sir, but are you lost?" she asked.

He turned around, but instead of replying, he just looked at her. Dumbfounded.

"Are you okay sir?" she asked, not really taking notice on who the man was.

He shook his head to come to his senses, "I'm sorry, it's just that….you look like someone I know….long ago"

Akira gasped, "Wait, does your name just so happen to be…"

"Kyo,"

She gasped again, her eyes grew wide, "it IS you,"

"I glad I found you after all these years!" he gave her a hug.

"You've been… looking for me?"

"Yeah, I always wondered how you were doing, and when I found out about your village, I was devastated. I thought you were dead as well,"

"Heh, no… I'm alive as you can see," she gave a small smile, "so… did you ever get married?"

Kyo sighed, he told her the story of how he was forced to grow up with Mayuri, they lasted a good eight years or so until they divorced. However, he did miss Akira; he was the first girl he had a liking to, he wanted to grow up with her not Mayuri, if he had to marry someone he wanted it to be Akira.

He told her the story when he decided to date Mayuri to try it again, which lasted a good while until he had cheated on her. Akira was blown away by his words and all that happened.

"Wow Kyo… I do not know what to say—"

Kyo bowed, "please Akira, will you marry me!"

Her heart sunk, he did not know that she was already committed to someone and that she had a kid at that! "Kyo… I'm sorry but—"

He looked into her eyes and held her hands, "I'm serious this time, you are the girl I want, and I want to be married to you. We can have the perfect life to—"

"I can't marry you!" she blurted.

His eyes widened with shock, "H-huh? W-why?"

"I'm sorry Kyo, really I am, but I'm with someone at the moment, and… I have a son now,"

Kyo was astounded by her words, not only Mayuri had a child and man but his loving childhood crush Akira was in the same boat, his heart sunk with defeat knowing that he had no chance with her whatsoever.

"I'm sorry," she said carefully.

"I tried to go for Mayuri again to settle things straight, but she has a child. Therefore, I thought about you and went looking for you, and what do you know… you have a child as well! Guess I'm late on everything…"

"I'm sure there's a woman out there you can marry,"

"You don't understand Akira, my whole life I was focused on you or Mayuri; I can't just find a new woman to marry,"

"But you CAN, this time it's your choice, not your parent's choice,"

He shook his head at the comment; he did not want to find a new girl. Because little did they know, Kyo wanted to marry Akira or Mayuri for a particular reason; he just did not want to tell them. "I have to go," he rushed, "I'll see you later," and with that he walked of quickly with his hands shoved in his pockets.

_What is his deal?_

Since Hidan was on a mission, Akira decided to visit Mayuri again, taking Ren right along with her.

"Mayuri we really need to talk," Akira, said when they got to their doorstep.

"I was just thinking the same thing," she replied.

While the kids played outside the two mothers talked inside in the living room.

"I ran into Kyo today…" Akira stated.

"No kidding? I did to just a few days ago!"

"What did he say to you?"

"he claimed he's been looking for me after we broke up, he came and apologized and asked if I forgave him," Mayuri explained, "but I didn't, I couldn't, just something about him isn't right… what did he say to you?"

"Sort of the same thing, except he said since he couldn't have a chance with you, he came looking for me. When he saw me, he practically poured his heart out to me, he asked me to marry him right then and there. I didn't have Ren with me so I had to deny his request as graciously as I could," she explained, "why do you seem apprehensive of him?"

"when we were dating, I kept hearing him mutter things about he can't wait to marry and earn some type of trust fund… it all didn't sound right, and he never really showed affection towards me, that's why…" Mayuri sighed, "I just hope Hidan doesn't find out about it in any way, I think he'd hurt me,"

"Well if he ever tries to lay a hand on you or Hime' you can always call me,"

She nodded, "Right,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Busted

Back at base, Hidan and Kakuzu came in, Hidan had a scowl and Kakuzu had is usual signature glare.

"Can I wring this lil fucker's neck just for one day," Kakuzu growled.

"Tch, I want to kick your ass! A nice beating will straighten you out!" Hidan shouted.

"Ok, you two," Pein muttered, "It's all over now, so stop with the threats."

"Tch, it's not a threat, it's a fucking promise!"

"Well, I'm out. He's your problem now," Kakuzu sighed as he walked out.

Soon then, Pein left the area as well, on the counter there was a paper with Mayuri's information. Hidan took the paper and skimmed through it, it had her birth, age, address, and a little bit of her history. However, what had caught his attention was the information with Kyo.

_My Angelcakes was in a relationship before me and didn't tell me?_

Sasori had walked by carrying his puppet supplies.

"Hey…Sasori, do you know anything about this paper that was here?" Hidan asked.

He just shrugged, "I just know what Akira been reading it and what not,"

"Tch…Why is she being a nosey lil bitch?"

"How would I know?" Sasori rolled his eyes and kept walking.

_People may say I'm stupid but I know when someone is scheming behind my back!_

Hidan gripped the paper, crumbled it, and threw it. He found Akira's alternate home address and began his walk there. However, he made sure Pein would not be there.

_I will show that wrench that I am not the one to be fucking with!_

Akira was at home cleaning up the house; making sure Mayuri was safe in her own home all the time was wearing her out, but she was glad at the time that she was saving a life. Ren was at school so she had the house to herself, until she heard a noise outside. She walked to the door to check what was going on; she had her guard up making sure it was not an intruder.

When she was about a meter away from the door it suddenly swung open, she stumbled back, startled, there a stood a furious Hidan.

"Hidan?"

"Don't act like you don't know me bitch!" he roared, "Who do you think you are, dipping into my PERSONAL life with my Angelcakes?"

"I-I was just lending a helping hand!" she cried.

"Helping hand my ass bitch! You know what you're doing, trying to get all the dirt on me and blackmail me or some shit like that, am I not right?"

Akira for the first time was actually scared of Hidan; she has never seen him so infuriated. She slowly stepped back, her heart was racing, for the first time, she was cornered by Hidan.

He walked slowly to her, eyes glaring with hate, many intentions were running through his mind. He gripped her by the neck, making her wince and whispered harshly into her ear, "Know what I like to do with devious bitches like you?"

Her lips trembled not wanting to know the answer.

He gave a dark grin, "guess I'll SHOW you then!" He pulled her by her locks into her master bedroom, with her screaming in protest. He slammed her hard against the wall causing her back to ache.

"Hidan… it's not what—"

"Shut it bitch!" he muttered, "I'm in control here. So you want to know all the dirt on me huh? You did not have to go through all of what you did by sneaking behind my back, if you wanted to know about me, just asked dammit. But no, you wanted play a little scheme on me; just like that fucking Pein did to me! And FYI scheming behind my back is a no no in my book bitch! And your gonna pay!" He harshly held her face forcing her to look into his eyes.

Her chest was moving up and down with tension, her eyes were wide and she has never felt so much fear in a long time, she was so caught up in fear she did not even notice that Hidan tore her clothing off exposing her underwear. She looked down realizing it and gasped.

Soon then her panties were torn off with the rest off her clothing, Hidan gave a psychotic smirk as he jammed a few fingers into her, she grunted at the pain with a scream, but he placed his other hand over her mouth.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," he said, "Not a word from you bitch, you've said enough and your feelings are no longer needed…,"

She gave a muffled moan; not being allowed to scream was painful.

When he released his fingers, they were already wet, he had already broken her in, then he gave a dark smile, "why look at this, your body is already lusting for more and I hardly fucking touched you!" with that he pressed her harder against the cold wall, and harshly kissed her lips and neck. He left purple bruises and hickeys everywhere.

Tears ran down Akira's face, her chest pumping with fear, she was at a point where she wished she could die right now.

Hidan could sense her fear and he loved every minute of it, making Akira feel like the weak link was the best pleasure he had ever had. Without any warning her in rammed his aroused member into her opening. She wanted to scream but it was muffled by his hand once again, more fat tears came from her eyes.

"I don't wanna see your fucking tears, I want to see you fucking scream!" he yelled while ramming harder this time. He kept going as he reached his climax, enjoying the pleasure of releasing an orgasm. Akira however could not, she couldn't even scream.

Hidan forcefully turned her around causing her to face to wall; Hidan leaned in to her ear and whispered, "So you think I'm going to hurt Mayuri huh? And you want to play hero huh? Well sorry bitch your help isn't NEEDED!" he emphasized his last words with a quick, and painful thrust into her frame.

Her head swung back with a loud cry, tears continued to stream down her face.

After Hidan had his way with Akira he shoved her onto the bed like a hostage, he climbed on top of her and held her jaw to make her look at him, "If you EVER interfere in my personal life again…" he growled, "what I just did will be ten times worse! You best believe that!"

Akira's body froze at the sound of his strict and demonic voice. He shoved her face away and stormed out, leaving Akira cold and helpless.

She stayed there for a good few hours, still shivering at what he done to her; she has never felt so desecrated in her entire life. Akira did not even notice that Ren was home from school, the young boy peeked his head in the bedroom, "mom?"

Akira did not answer; instead, she continued to silently weep to herself. Ren ran in the room when he noticed the mess and his mother's tattered clothes. "Mom what happened?"

Akira covered her face, "please… not now Ren," she sobbed, "I need to be left alone,"

Her son obeyed her wish and walked out the room, and closed the door. However, he did sit in the hall with his legs hugged to his chest. He wanted to be by his mom's side no matter what.

Hidan walked to Mayuri's house at a brisk pace, he kept a scowl on his face as he walked. The thought of his Angelcakes and Akira talking behind his back made him even more upset. When he got to the house, he kicked the door halfway off its hinges. Mayuri looked up in fear at the sight of Hidan.

"You..." he growled, "You lying BITCH!"

Mayuri narrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid you lying piece of shit!" he yelled, "I found out about Akira helping you out, what the hell is that about? You don't feel safe with me?"

"Akira just wanted me to be safe that's all; it's not like that, I swear!"

"Yeah right, I saw the paper with ALL your information on it,"

Mayuri eyes grew wide; she feared that he found out about Kyo.

Hidan looked down and shook his head in disgust, he looked up and looked dead into her eyes, "Who the fuck is Kyo?" he asked simply but with a strict tone.

Mayuri gave a heavy sigh, "He's an Ex alright! But that was the past!"

"But when I asked have you ever been with another guy that I should be aware of… you said no," his violet eyes were cold and demanding.

Mayuri clenched her fist, she did not want to be weak, but she didn't want to get her ass kicked at the same time, "Look, Hidan that was the past, like I said, and besides he cheated on me! And I don't want him anymore!"

Hidan thought for a while, putting all the information together, then he concluded, "So… that night at the bar, did you just break up with him that day?" he asked, but he still had a glare on his face.

"Yes," she admitted.

Hidan smirked, "Tch… seems like a typical—HEY WAIT A FUCKING SECOND," he yelled when he derived a conclusion, "You used me that night?"

"Your one to talk! You used me as well to!" Mayuri shot back.

"Tch. Fuck that!" he cried, "You used me for some revenge scheme!"

"I-I-I-"

"You can't even fucking talk! So it's true! You fucking used me for revenge on your pussy of a boyfriend!"

"You used me as well though!"

"Psh, but it wasn't for revenge. Unlike you! I just wanted my fucking manhood back, and boy I'm fucking glad to have it!"

"Stop fighting!" Hime' cried out, she was standing in the middle of the hall with tearstains on her face, "Daddy don't hurt mommy!"

"FUCK OFF BRAT!" Hidan roared.

Mayuri glared, she would not allow someone to yell at her child like that, not even Hidan, "If you're going to release your anger let it best be on me!"

Hidan slowly turned to look at her, he had this cold look on his face, "You'd Like that wouldn't you," me mocked, "Sure, I'll release my anger on you alright! Damn straight I will!" he grabbed her by her locks and forced her into the bedroom, Hime' tried to catch up but the slamming of the door in her face stopped her.

"Don't hurt her!" she cried, "DADDY, PLEASE DON'T HURT MOMMA!" her cries became louder and louder.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hidan shouted.

She instantly stopped, horrified by her father's severe voice. Hime' wanted to do something, but she didn't know what. Hearing her mother's cries and Hidan's shouts made her even more desperate to help. Hime' ran into the living room to get to the phone, her little pudgy fingers quickly dialed Akira's house.

"Hello?" answered Ren.

"R-Ren!" Hime' cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Please…PLEASE tell your mom to come here, quick! Daddy came home upset and now he's hurting mommy, I'm scared Ren! SAVE ME!"

"Hold on I'll be back!"

Ren checked to see if his mom was back to her senses, he peeked through the door, "mom?" he said, "Mom…it's an emergency! Hidan's at Hime's house and he's hurting her mom!"

Akira's eyes were wide; she didn't know Mayuri was going to be his next casualty; she slowly sat up, still feeling pain through her body. She was not going to let Hidan get away with this. "Tell them we'll be there as soon as possible,"

Hidan had Mayuri pressed on the mattress; she was completely bare with many black and blue bruises all over her body from Hidan's abusive sex, "you'll pay for your schemes you little bitch!" Hidan threatened.

Mayuri tried not to cry to loud knowing that her daughter would hear.

"Scream, I don't fucking care, Let Hime' hear how much fun we're having." He stuck a few fingers into her harshly and quickened his pumping fingers. Not being able to handle the wicked magic his fingers were bringing to her, she thrashed awkwardly, trying to resist the wave of ecstasy.

"See how much of a slut you are?" He asked, pulling out his fingers and shoving them into her mouth, "Taste your own fucking cum. Just with a few fingers, and you came! Don't act like I used you that first time we fucked, you loved it, every second of it, bitch."

Mayuri shut her eyes close, wanting to shut off her mind and body from his ruthless words and gestures. His index finger twirled around her tongue unpityingly. She knew he wanted her to bite him in defense, but she was not going to give it up to him so simply.

"No tears this time, hm?" He mocked, giving her cheeks a smack. "Time for me to shine." He whispered recklessly, pulling her up and shoving her face towards his stiff shaft, "Suck my cock." He demanded, "And don't bother biting, 'cause you know I'll still enjoy it."

Her face scrunched in revulsion, her eyes were forced to gawk at his manhood. Shaking her head, she refused to do so. She did not open her mouth, which ticked Hidan off even more. He strained her nose, cutting off her air. She held her breath until she felt like passing out-she opened her mouth, trying to gasp for air-and that was when he pushed himself right between her lips. Hidan grabbed her by the hair and forced her to bob her head while she blew him off.

"Aww fuck, yeah…" He groaned and rolled his eyes back, thrusting his hips towards her aching mouth.

"Swallow all of me." He growled as he came in her mouth. He released his pasty, sultry fluids between her lips and a few stray drops splattered on her cheeks and chin. She tried to blink back tears of mortification as he tilted her chin up, forcing her to gulp down his load of raged lust.

As much as Mayuri wanted to fight back, she knew she couldn't stand a chance against Hidan; she has lost the battle once again.

When he was satisfied, Hidan exhaled and threw a cover over Mayuri's exposed body, leaving her in the state she always in; alone and violated.

Hidan swung the door open and saw his daughter curled up in fetal position with a horrid look on her face, as if she seen a ghost.

"Hey…" he said, but she didn't reply, "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Hime' bolted up in terror, "please don't kill me daddy!" she cried.

Hidan frowned with annoyance, "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Hime' stepped back, "is….is mommy ok?" she asked trying to look behind Hidan.

"She's fine," he quickly answered while shutting the door, "let her sleep, let's get out of here for awhile…"

The father and daughter walked out the door, but before they could make it out the yard Akira and Ren stopped them.

Hidan frowned, "didn't I already tech you a lesson?"

Akira looked at him, "I know what I did may have pissed you off, but you had no right to hurt Mayuri… it was better me than her,"

Hidan smirked, "Oh Ho, so you wanted a good beating from me? Why didn't you ask? I would have been honored to do such a thing,"

"It's not like that," she snapped, "Where's Mayuri?"

"Sleep, don't worry I didn't KILL her, just taught her a lesson as well, so you can leave now, your presence isn't needed."

Ren frowned at the man, "You're a jerk you know that!"

"Yeah and so what if the fuck I am!"

"You're on thin ice Hidan and your close the being banished for good!" Akira stated.

"Blah, blah, blah," he rolled his eyes, "just let my kid and I have a decent day for once alright, I'm not going to cause any problems whatsoever, and as long as you're out of my business and things go my way. Everything will be fine,"

Akira sighed with frustration, knowing that if she tells Pein he will be gone for good, nonetheless, one more slip up and he is good as gone, even though Hidan does not deserve a second chance, but with his child being involved Akira would keep shut for Hime's sake.

"Fine," she growled, with obvious detest in her voice, "But I don't give up, c'mon Ren lets go," she pulled her son with her as the two made their departure.

"Come on Hime' lets go get something to eat," Hidan suggested.

"O-Okay…"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "look, don't be scared if me kid, I can be a nice guy believe it or not, so just trust me…for today at least,"

She girl looked up to her father, that was the most fatherly thing he said to her yet, Hime' smiled, "okay!"

"Now… where to go? You know this dump better than I do,"

Hime' thought for a second, then a huge grin grew across her face.

"I know the perfect place!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Through pain and weakness

At the Akatsuki base, Ren was in Deidara's room playing with his clay, but today he wasn't his energetic self and Deidara could tell.

"What's wrong Ren?" he asked.

Ren sighed, "Uncle Dei," he started to say.

"Yeah?"

"Does...Does Hidan have any type of weak spot?"

Deidara gave a weak laugh, "Heh, I WISH, but I doubt it though,"

"Everyone has a weak spot though! He has to have at least one!"

"well, if I were to guess, I would guess that Mayuri girl he's with, he's been staying at her house more and more now,"

"Yeah you're right, I just wish he didn't have to be so mean to them," Ren looked down and fiddled with the clay.

Deidara noticed the clay formed a letter H, _hmm, 'H' for 'Hime'' I presume._ Deidara guessed, but he didn't say anything, but instead he said, "what are your feelings towards Hime'?'"

Ren laid the clay down, "Hime'… is an awesome person, I feel she deserves better, her and her mom, she's grown like a….sister or best friend to me,"

Deidara just smiled, "Well it's good that you care so much about them,"

"I'll make her happy even if it kills me!"

_Such big words coming from a small kid… _Deidara said to himself.

Hime' had guided Hidan to a local, family owned sushi shop. The owner, Hathor greeted them when they walked in.

"Well if it isn't Hime'-Chan!" he smiled, "what brings you in?"

"I'm here with my daddy to show him the best place to eat!"

Hathor looked up towards Hidan, his eyebrows slightly raised with revelation, "oh… So YOUR-"

"Yeah I'm the kid's fucking dad!" Hidan glared, "What's it to you punk?"

"Oh, n-nothing at all sir, I'm sorry to intrude, my apologies," his voice shook at the menacing man.

"Got a table for us?" Hime asked nicely.

"Yes, of course! Right this way," he led the father and daughter to a table for two, "so what will it be today?" he asked.

"Pork chops!" Hime' cried.

Hidan snorted a laugh; his daughter had good taste in food. Therefore, he ordered a large serving of pork chops.

"So you and Angelcakes come here regularly?" Hidan asked while they waited for their meal.

"Yeah, sometimes Hathor gives us free meals!"

Hidan arched an eyebrow, "ya don't say…Say, does this Hathor guy have feelings for Angelcakes?"

Hime' shrugged, "I dunno, he's a friendly guy, and his wife did die recently though,"

Hidan just let out an "Hmp" not wanting to share his thoughts on a sensitive subject. Minutes later Hathor came back with the food.

"Enjoy,"

"Thanks!" Hime' smiled when she saw the food set before her, she took 5 pieces while leaving her father the rest.

Hidan's eyes grew wide, "Kid, you eat as if no one feeds you!"

Hime' Blushed a little, "Sorry, but I LOVE pork chops!"

He shrugged, "Well, guess I can't complain."

Mayuri continued to lie on the messy bed curled up silently weeping to herself. Her body was still in pain and she still shivered at the thought of Hidan.

_Why am I so weak? Why do I let him do this to me and let my daughter see me get hurt?_

More hot tears streamed down her face as she cursed at herself.

_If I want to be stronger, I could…._ She shook her head at the dangerous thought, _I don't want Hime' to get hurt…It is too risky._

Mayuri slowly sat up, wincing at her aching body but she managed to walk downstairs into the living room. It was quiet and she didn't know that Hidan took Hime' with her. She slightly began to worry about what could happen to her daughter until the door opened. It was Hime' and Hidan. Hime's eyes lit up with joy at the sight of her mother, she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Mommy!" she cried.

"Hime'…" she said softly.

Hidan narrowed his eyes, "You sure heal fast…"

Mayuri slowly looked up into the silver haired man's eyes hoping he will not hurt her. "So…where did you two go?"

"Some restaurant," Hidan shrugged, "But I tell you, this kid of ours has one hell of an appetite!"

Hime' laughed with a slight blush.

Mayuri gave a weak smile, "did you have fun Hime'?"

The young girl nodded, "Boy did I!"

She rustled her hair, "That's good…"

Hime' ran off into her room to play with her toys, leaving Mayuri and Hidan alone in the living room. There was an awkward moment of silence for the longest and neither of them liked it. Hidan reached out to touch Mayuri's arm, she flinched at his touch thinking he was going to hurt her again. He could tell she was still shaken up and it made him feel bad.

"Look, I'm sorry I was rough with you Angelcakes, but it was to teach you a lesson. Moreover, I hate when people scheme behind my back that's all. I won't do it again I promise ok," He pulled her closer to a hug, which surprised her.

Mayuri hugged him back and believed in his words.

Akira was at the Akatsuki Base sitting at her desk in her thinking position, she knew if she continued to interfere in Hidan's life with Mayuri, which would just piss him off again. She was still silently debating if the relationship between them was still a good thing or not.

She let out a huge sigh of frustration, "What to do…."

Soon then, Pein walked into the room, "Why are you so worked up for? It's usually me in your situation,"

"This whole Hidan and Mayuri thing is still getting to me Pein; I mean is this a good thing or bad thing?"

"Well, with the fact that they have a kid kind of makes the decision harder," he replied, "But don't forget, Mayuri still has that spell and at any given moment she can kill anyone. Maybe even Hidan,"

Akira sighed, "And that's what I'm scared of, she's a nice girl but her treacherous ability is dangerous."

"That is true," agreed Pein, "Why don't we just not interfere unless it's necessary and sit back and just watch and see what happens?"

"Hmmm, I guess I could do that,"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Payback

Hidan, Mayuri, and their daughter were all in the living room watching television. Hime' was sitting comfortably between her parents, feeling at ease. It has been a week since the abuse incident and they were all trying to bring everything back together to a peace point. Hidan put his hand along the couch they were sitting on feeling on Mayuri's silk-like hair, he pulled a strand to his nose to smell. Lavender is what it smelt like. Mayuri looked over noticing his actions.

"Excuse you?" she grinned, "are you trying to eat my hair?"

Hidan blushed slightly, embarrassed that he was caught, "as if, I just wanted to make sure if it was real or not," he pulled his hand away and look in the other direction.

Mayuri giggled noticing his red face, "I knew your bad boy attitude was all an act," she teased.

Hidan glared, "Hey! I'm not a wuss!"

She grinned some more and playfully punched his arm, "just kidding,"

He rolled his eyes and just stared at her, noticing her necklace with a duck pendant for the first time. "Where'd you get that?" he asked pointing.

Mayuri raised her eyebrows and looked at her jewelry, "Oh this? I've had for some time," then she smiled touching the pendant, "I really like ducks, Hime' does to, I know, it's kind of silly."

Hidan just stared, "ya don't say huh? Say, what's your favorite flower?"

She was confused by his questioning all of a sudden but she answered anyway, "roses, dyed black to be more specific," she explained, "I know they are not naturally real in existence, but I think they are so beautiful."

Hidan grew quiet and thought to himself, he felt something fall onto his lap then looked down to Hime', she had fallen asleep on him. He bit his lip feeling embarrassed that his young daughter was too close to him sleeping in a peaceful slumber. He hesitantly tucked the stands of her white hair to her ear. All he could think was how adorable she looked.

Mayuri placed a hand over his, "she's really happy to have you in her life you know,"

Hidan continued to stare at his daughter, slowly stoking her hair, "I see," then he gave a heavy sigh, feeling guilty for having Hime' experience all the horrid abuse she seen him do to her mother.

_Why am I feeling like this?_ He questioned to himself.

"Here, I'll put her to bed," Mayuri said interrupting his thoughts.

When Mayuri carried Hime' to her bedroom all Hidan could do was run a frustrated hand through his hair. "For the brat's sake," he whispered softly.

Days later at the Akatsuki base Kakuzu was in his room going through his stash, until her herd a familiar annoying explicit voice.

"What the fuck you mean by 'be careful with my actions?' didn't I tell you fuckers to stay the fuck out of my PRIVATE life?" Hidan shouted towards Akira and Pein.

Kakuzu walked out his room to see what the commotion was, "I thought I heard an annoying voice somewhere," he muttered.

Hidan eyed him, "and who the hell asked for YOUR fucking input!"

He ignored him and looked at Pein, "seeing that he's here, sadly does this have anything to do with our missions?"

Pein shook his head, "yes and no, Akira and I were just having a conference with him about his relationship on how he should be cautious with his actions,"

The albino just crossed his arms and glared at the couple, "I just think you two are just fucking nosey is all!"

Akira stepped in and said, "Trust me Hidan, if this girl was just some regular woman we wouldn't give a damn what you do to her, but this is different, this girl has an ability that's unspeakable. You mess with her emotions the wrong way god knows what can happen."

Hidan glared into her golden eyes and with a mean smirk he whispered, "keep this up, I'll rape you so fucking bad right in front of your lil boyfriend's eyes to show the inner weakling you really are,"

She gritted her teeth and glared at Hidan for a full minute, if looks could kill, he would be dead. Hidan snickered as she stepped back away from him.

Kakuzu gave a grunt then stated, "If you get so pissed off about us interfering with your lil family, obviously you care about this chick."

Hidan quickly stood up and turned to face the masked man, "hey! I am not saying I like this bitch! Moreover, never did I say they were my fucking family! That brat of hers just so happen to carry my DNA! So the fuck what!"

Akira shook at how Hidan was talking about them; she wondered more why Mayuri was willing to stay with a man like Hidan!

Pein shook his head with annoyance, "look, this is an important situation, we're not going to kill her, she has a kid, and I understand. But you're in our way by throwing tantrums for us being in your personal life,"

Hidan looked down and tightened his fist, then looked into his leader's eyes, "I'll handle this shit, all you assholes stay the fuck out or else!"

Akira glared and without thinking she stepped towards Hidan once more facing him eye to eye and said, "Or else what?" she asked simply.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head as he started to laugh, "stupid little bitch," He locked his eyes on her, "I remember first meeting you when you joined Akatsuki, you were sexy I admit. I wanted you, it's true." He grinned.

Akira did not know where he was going with this but she continued to glare at him.

His creepy grin widened, "you're still pretty hot, with your half dragon super power bullshit."

Pein eyed him furiously at that comment.

"However," Hidan continued, "with my 'Break up Pein and Akira' plan, it failed terribly obviously."

Akira was confused with his simple rundown of the past.

"Cutting to the point, you cover your weakness with your sexiness and kick ass attitude, you don't want anyone to know that my ability to seduce and dominate you is your upmost weakness!"

The room went dead silent adding dramatic effect.

Hidan laughed, "sure you could kick my ass physically, but I'll ALWAYS be able to take you out with emotional pain!" he gripped one of her breast as she winced in pain, "yeah bitch, remember that!"

"That's enough Hidan!" Pein yelled as he stepped toward him but stopped as Hidan pulled his scythe to her neck.

"I'm not finished!" he yelled, "I want you to see with your own eyes how weak she is!"

Akira stood there with her eyes shut not wanting to expose any tears; she was not going to let some low life humiliate her.

"Hmp, trying to act tough are we? Just like you always do, stupid bitch! I'll fix that!" with a simple move he tore her shirt open exposing her bra then placed his hand under it squeezing her mounds ever so tightly. Akira could not help but to scream in pain and in humiliation, he had broken her in and she knew it. Hidan grinned as he removed his hand and pushed her onto to floor landing in front of Pein, "Ha, that's the true weakling you really are bitch!"

Akira laid there coughing and crying trying to get up, Pein crouched down to consol her then slowly looked up to the silver haired man, "you…fucking asshole!" he growled.

Hidan had a bored look on his face, "look, tell your BITCH to listen to orders, she knew what was coming for her!"

Pein's eyes twitched slightly, anger building up inside him. He knew Hidan was an asshole of a jerk but this, this took it too far! He looked over to Kakuzu and nodded. Soon then, Kakuzu had Hidan against a wall in a chokehold.

"You don't know how MUCH I had to deal with YOUR bullshit and this is that last and FINAL straw!" Pein cried, "I want you gone, more likely I want you DEAD!"

Hidan just stood there and grinned, which pissed him off even more. To add more into the fire all Hidan said was, "you need me," he said with a sly grin.

"What?"

"I know you hate to admit it man, but you need me. Hell, I want to leave too, but you know you cannot just kick me out. Some people know me, and furthermore some know I'm with Akatsuki," he said simply, "and you know damn well I can't die,"

Pein hated that Hidan won again, he was thinking of just torturing him to no end but that would be like a treat for him. Pein shook his head with frustration knowing he cannot get rid of the Jashinist. Pein looked up and stared at him, "Fine… but just you wait; sooner or later you'll get what you deserved!"

Kakuzu released him and walked off to his room, Hidan rubbed his neck from the tight grip and eyed pain with a victorious grin, "paybacks a bitch!" he yelled before walking out just in time to dodge a flying Kuni.

Pein cursed under his breath and went back to tend to Akira's care.

"Akira, are you alright?"

She sat up and covered her chest not wanting to look into his eyes, "it's true," she whispered, "I'm not as strong as I seem," more tears came down her cheeks.

Pein held her closer, "don't worry about that, it's all over, I don't care how strong you are. I only care about you and our son."

Akira sighed, "I-I'm sorry, I know you said to stay out of his situation, but…I'm just concerned about Mayuri and her daughter is all,"

Pein stroked her hair and kissed her softly, "it's ok, he'll get what he deserves I know he will," he stated.


End file.
